All I want for Christmas
by Pixmie
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts? Well I do, you see I’m in love with my best friend, the only twist is that he does not feel the same way about me. Warning: Rated M for Language and Lemons


Title: All I want for Christmas

Author: Pixmie

Rating: NC17 / M

Category: Romance

Word Count: 8 820

Paring: Caleb/OC, Reid/Tyler, Pogue/Kate

Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts? Well I do, you see I'm in love with

my best friend, the only twist is that he does not feel the same way about me.

Warning: Rated M for language and lemons.

Disclaimer: As always I do not own the Covenant (oh boy the things I will do if I did.)

* * *

Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts? Well I do, you see I'm in love with my best friend, the only twist is that he does not feel the same way about me. Sure we flirt and I kiss and hug him but I do that with all my friends, but when I kiss and hug him I sometimes wish that it was something more.

Here I'm sitting in class and instead of paying attention to the Professor, I sit and drool over him.

Let me introduce myself first. My name is Summer Garwin (Summer, I know, my mother loves summer time, its her favourite season so she named me Summer, but it could be worse I guess).

Anyway let met continue. Next to me on my left is my twin brother, Reid Garwin. He is a play-boy and some of the girls even call him a man-whore (I guess he might have been one before he declared his love to the love of his life and they will never call him that in my face tough.)

On my right sit one of my best friends and partner in crime as well as the love of my brother's life and his best friend, Tyler Simms. He is the youngest of our group so we just call him baby-boy sometimes. Let me assure you he may look innocent but underneath lays a real stud.

Two rows down from me sits Pogue Parry also one of my best friends, and boy oh boy is he a hottie, with his longish brown hair and rock hard body. Then next to him sits the object of my affection, Caleb Danvers. With his dark hair and chocolate brown eyes with a smile that turns my legs to jelly.

Everybody calls them the "Sons of Ipswich" because of our family history and we all grew up together.

* * *

I was still sitting and obsess over Caleb when a piece of paper hit me on the back of my head, before I could take it my jack-ass of a brother took it and opened it. I half leaned over him to read it.

It was from a boy name Jared sitting a level above me, some girls might call him sexy, but if you constantly surrounded by the four most handsome boys in town, all the other boys seem dull, but I'm losing track again.

The note read _Will you go out with me on a date?_ I was honoured that he wanted to ask me out and before I could take the note to reply I saw that Reid was already writing something down.

I first gasped then glared at him when I saw what he wrote back to Jared _Fuck off asshole, she's not going out with any of you._ With that he threw the balled up paper back at Jared, hitting him centre between his eyes.

The bell rang and I got up very angry at my brother. Giving him one of my death stares, I turned around and gave a sleeping Tyler a smack on the back of his head, before I stormed out of the class almost taking Pogue out in the process and out of class but not before I heard Tyler yell "What the hell."

* * *

I stormed to my locker, shoving a junior out of my way and yanked open my locker door.

"Summer! SUMMER MEREDITH GARWIN!" I heard my brother called after me.

"What are you smirking at bitch?" I asked the girl next to me and the poor soul literally ran away.

"What do you want Garwin?" I asked him who was now standing next to me, with Tyler behind him rubbing the back of his head (did I really hit him that hard).

"Why are you angry with me, sis?"

"Why? WHY!" I yelled "Why the hell did you wrote that note back?"

"Because Jared is a jerk who only wants to get in you panties and then brag about it. Hell Summer he is even worse than me."

I could not help to smile at his reaction. You see even though I'm just as big as a bad ass as my brother (hey can you blame me, it was not easy growing up with him), he still try to defend and protect me. He still think that I'm all that "innocent" and stuff, but he does not know (gosh I hope he doesn't) that I lost that "innocence" a long time ago to none other than the one the truly Mr Tyler Simms (how else would I know he was a stud). But alas that was long ago and it did not work out, I guess he always had feelings for my brother. Instead he became my best friend.

"Reid, I'm a big girl who can look after herself." I assured him and closed my locker.

The three of us walked towards the lunch hall, me in the middle of the two boys.

My brother wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me "I know."

"Your family and family look out for each other." Came it from Tyler who also wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned over and first gave Tyler and then my brother each a kiss on their cheeks, I really loved these guys to death.

We were getting quite a few stares but none was saying a word, guess they did not want to be chewed up and spit out again by me.

* * *

In the lunch hall I could hear everyone chatting about their plans for Christmas as today was the last day of school before our winter break started.

Taking my tray with enough food for two, (as brother dearest never gets his own food but always eats mine) I headed towards our usual table.

I sat down in my normal place between my brother and Tyler, right across from Caleb.

"Hi Katie bear." I leaned over Tyler and gave Pogue's girlfriend and my only female friend a kiss on her cheek. I don't make friend with girls that easy and even have a dorm room all to myself as nobody wants to share a room with me, not that I'm complaining.

"Hey Sum." She greeted back.

"So Summer, why did you just storm out of class, nearly taking me out, with the devil and his army behind you?" Pogue asked popping a fry in his mouth.

"Ask this fuck-head next to me?" I said pointing at my brother, pushing the tray of food in front of him, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"Hey!" my brother yelled.

"What?" I asked back. Fuck my head was hurting so much suddenly, I hope I'm not coming down with the flu or something.

"Well?" Caleb asked Reid, authority clearly notable in his voice.

My brother first looked at me then at Caleb before he answered. "Jared tried to ask her out on a date and I told him to fuck off."

Caleb looked intensely at me and there was something in those chocolate brown eyes that I could not place. Still looking at me, he told my brother, "good job."

"What!" I yelled angry again and it was not helping for my head that hurt like hell.

Before he could say a word Pogue spoke first. "Summer, that boy is no good for you. Trust us we only want what's best for you."

"Fine." Was all that I said and was glad when Kate changed the subject.

"So, Reid. I understand that it's Christmas at your house this year?"

You see every year our families take turn to hold Christmas dinner and every year it is a fancy do, something that I really hate.

"Yeh, but it won't last long this year, our parents is all going away on holiday that night and then the real party will start." Reid reply and winked at Tyler who turned bright red. I swear the two of them was so cute and I've never seen Reid so happy before.

"Summer, I can't wait to see the dress that you are going to whip out this time?" Kate said to me.

Everybody at the table started to laugh softly in remembrance.

"Oh if it is any thing like the one she wore to the Halloween Ball, we're in for a big surprise." Pogue told Kate.

Caleb look at me from across the table and smirked, "That dress made quite a stir."

Last Halloween Ball I put on a dress that was breathtaking (to me anyway). The bodice was a corset made out of black leather and was pulled together so tightly with red velvet ribbon. To tell you the truth, I could hardly breathe so thigh is was and the top of my creamy breasts kept pushing up.

The dress part was only two layers of black net and underneath I wore a pair of tiny silk shorts and a pair of black boots that ended above my knees. My long reddish brown hair I wore in their natural curly state and it hang loose over my shoulders and down my back.

"You are all forgetting one thing." I told them.

"And what might that be my little sister?" my brother asked me and popped a few fries in his mouth.

"That it is our parent's dinner."

"So?" Tyler asked me. I swear he's becoming more and more like Reid.

"So I have to dress appropriate."

I saw Pogue wanting to say something but stopped when I suddenly sneezed, instead he said "bless you."

Before I could thank him, another sneeze came and another that made my eyes water. Tyler handed me his handkerchief and I gave him a watery smile.

"You okay Summer?" Tyler asked me.

"Just peachy." I replied sarcastically.

"Tell me you're not getting sick." Reid asked me. They all knew that when I get sick, I really get sick and fast.

"I'm not getting sick. I swear Reid Garwin touch me and I will rip your arm off and beat you with it." I told him as he reach to touch my forehead.

"Fuck woman! I just want to feel if you have a fever." He told me.

"Well I don't". I could feel Caleb watching me intensely.

Luckily the bell rang and I was up and left without saying a word to my next class (the only class I did not have with any of them.)

* * *

The rest of the day went by to slow and the later it got the worse I felt. To tell you the truth by the time I entered my last class my body ached so much, I had the chills and my head was splitting.

This was the only class where all six of us sat in one row together. First Kate, Pogue, Caleb then me and then Reid and Tyler.

I could see my brother and Caleb exchanging looks as I walked up the steps to my place.

"You look like shit." Reid told me as I sat down and dropped my head on my arms.

"Why thank you, and I love you too." I told him sarcastically without lifting my head.

"Okay everyone settle down." Miss Swanson our teacher said. "As it is your last class before your break starts I've decided to give this period free as a Christmas present." a loud outbreak of applause sounded that hurt my ears and I wanted to yell at them to be quite.

"That is if you will be very quite and keep busy." came her voice over the noise.

I for one was glad that we were not going to have class. "Bless your sweet little heart." I said from under my arms.

"Why thank you, Miss Garwin." She said to me and the class laughed. Without lifting my head I have her thumbs up.

Around me the class started to settle down and even though they still talked it was in hushed tones.

I started to shake from the chills, I swear that they've turned down the heating system in the school.

I must have dozed of and I wasn't cold any more, in fact I was getting so hot. I felt a nice cool hand on my cheek and then someone stroking my head before pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Summer?" I heard someone talked from afar, I'm not sure who, might have been my brother.

I could hear my brother and Caleb talking fast and another cool hand on my face and something about "she's burning up." All that I knew was that I wanted to sleep and I wanted that cool hand on my face again.

"Summer sweetie, wake up." I heard my brother while he gently stroked over my head. I opened my eyes and look straight into his striking blue eyes.

Reid smiled at me and said, "Hey there sleepy head, class is over. Caleb is going to take you home. I will come with you car."

I opened my mouth to say something by he interrupted me. "I know what you're going to say Summer, that you are a strong independent women, but you are in no shape to drive. Now I've already called mom and she's waiting for you."

I sat up and had to swallow hard against the tears. Now I'm not someone who cry easily but the thing that I hate the most about myself is when I'm sick I always want to cry and now with my brother speaking to me like that is a good recipe for tears.

Reid must have seen my tears because he wrapped both his hands around my face "I love you sis, and I don't like it when you're sick okay?"

I only nod my head at him and he gave me a kiss on the forehead before helping me out of my seat and wrapped his harms around me to give me a hug.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned and looked into the most beautiful brown eyes. "Ready?"

Again I only nod. Caleb took my bag and flung it over his shoulder with his and gently wrapped his other arm around my shoulder before pulling me closer to his side. Was it any other day I would have passed out. But now I was felling rotten and my head was not functioning correctly and I'm sure Caleb only did it because he felt that it was his duty as my "brother" to help me.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my own arm around his waist and rested my head against his shoulder.

We were getting quite a few stares. Some of the students even stopped with what they were busy doing to look at us. I could hear my brother and Tyler behind us asking them what the hell they were looking at.

At his car Caleb opened the door and helped me in before walking around to the driver side. I could see him and my brother talking and then glanced at me before nodding. Reid got into my car that was parked next to Caleb's Mustang and Caleb got in his car as well.

"What was that about?" I asked resting my head against the back of the seat as we drove out of the school's parking lot.

Caleb glanced at me and then back at the road. "Nothing" he said and smiled.

Damn him for having such a sexy smile that turns my insides into chocolates.

I know he was lying but left it for now, I just wanted my bed and want to sleep for 2 weeks.

* * *

I must have dozed off again because when I opened my eyes we were in front of my house. Caleb was already out of the car and opened my door, but instead of taking my hand to help me out he leaned into the car and carefully lifted me out of the car and in his arms.

"Caleb! I can walk." I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know you can, but humour me." He said and gave me one of those sexy smiles of him and I was chocolate inside.

My mother must have heard the car because the door flung opened and she floated (yes I said floated, because that's how it looked to me) down the steps.

Baby, Caleb." She said "bring her inside to her room. You know the way."

"Hi mom. I said and rested my head under Caleb's chin.

"Hi Aunt Meredith, yes I know the way." He greeted my mother.

I smiled inwards when I noticed Caleb breathing hard as he carried my up the stairs.

"Told you, I could walk." I sing song to him.

"Hush brat." He said and hefted me higher in his arms. I squealed and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and poke my tongue out to him.

We entered my room and Caleb lay me down on my bed but did not take his arms of me yet, in fact he leaned forward and I could feel his breath on the side of my neck.

"The next time you stick your tongue out at me, I'm going to have to punish you." He whispered in my ear before getting up and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Get better soon, Sum." He said to me, who was still in a state of shock and left my room. I swear it felt like there were a million butterflies on crack in the pit of my stomach. I must be sicker than I thought because Mr Perfect did not just whispered those words in my ear.

I could hear him talk to mom and minutes later I heard his car left. I got up with a groan, every movement hurt and I changed into a sweater before getting under the bedding. I had the chills again and could not seem to get warm.

"Hi baby." Mom said as she entered my room and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Hi mommy." I told her and she gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked her and pulled the covers higher.

"You really must be sick. You only call me mommy when you want something or are sick."

Before I could answer I heard the door bell. "That's probably the doctor." Mom said and left my room, only to return a little later with a grey haired man.

He examined me and gave me a shot (oh how I hate this evil man) and told me to stay in bed for a few days because I had a very bad flue.

To be honest after the shot I did not remember much as well as the next few days was a haze. I knew mom would wake me to eat something light and to give me my meds and help me change into dry sleepwear if I had a fever.

I dreamt a lot.

I dreamt that Caleb was in my room sitting on the bed next to me holding my hand in one of his and would place his other hand on my forehead before he would lean forward and place a light kiss on my forehead. I dreamt that I heard him whisper words in my ear, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was.

* * *

Caleb walked into Summer's room and looked at the sleeping girl in bed. From where he stood he could see that she had a fever again because her cheeks were bright red and her hair clung to her forehead.

He slowly made his way to the bed and carefully, not to wake her, sat down beside her on the bed.

Taking her one hand in his, he placed his other hand on her forehead. He could feel her burning up again. Summer stirred in her sleep and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her burning forehead.

"You better get well soon." He whispered in her ear. "I have big plans for you this Christmas. I'm not going to stand back anymore."

After placing another lingering kiss on her forehead he got up and turned only to see Reid standing in the door way.

For once Reid did not have a snotty remark, instead he only gave Caleb a knowing smile and nod before turning to go and find Tyler.

Caleb was the only guy he trusted with his sister, if only the two would stop their stubbornness and admit that they have feelings for each other.

* * *

Finally my fever broke and I was starting to feel like a person again. Mom even allowed me to get up for a while but insisted that I must dress warm.

I was sitting in the sun room, wearing a pair of jeans, wool boots and a light blue polo neck jersey, with my sketch pad resting on my lap.

I like to design clothes, where else would I've gotten the dress I wore to the Halloween Ball. Someday I want to be a famous designer. Just imagine everyone wanting to wear a Garwin.

I was making a few changes to a new dress I designed. In fact I was waiting for Kate to come and pick her dress for our Christmas dinner that I've designed and made for her. You see mom and dad specially changed one of the spare rooms in this mansion of a house into a working room for me where I kept all my materials and machines and stuff.

My hair kept falling over my face while I draw so I pulled it back in a messy bund using a pencil to keep it in place.

With my head bend, I felt a cold hand at the back of my neck. Startled I looked up and a smile spread across my face when I saw who it was.

"Sorry Princess did not mean to scare you."

It was my dad and he was just as handsome, when look at him I see my brother in a few years.

"It's okay daddy. You're home early."

Dad first look at the sketch on my lap before taking a seat across from me.

"That looks pretty." He said pointing at the sketch on my lap. My dad was my biggest fan.

"We're going to the Parry's to finalise our plans, looks like your Aunt Evelyn will be joining us." He continued.

"I'm glad she's coming out a bit." I said putting my sketch pad on the table next to me.

I was glad for Caleb's sake. He did not had it easy the past few months, with his mom drinking constantly, his dad passing away after he willed his power to him so that Caleb could defeat Chase and then Sarah his girlfriend left him because she was to much of a pissy to handle the whole truth about us.

I never did like her anyway, she was just in my way to make Caleb see me as a girl and not like his "sister" or friend.

Dad said nothing further and we sat there quietly for a while. That is what I loved about my dad, we did not have to talk to enjoy each others company.

"Well I have to get ready. See you later Princess." He got up and gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

* * *

"Hi, Sum." Kate said as she entered the sun room with Mr McHotty aka Pogue right behind her. They both gave me a kiss and a hug before Pogue asked me. "Where is that brother of yours?"

"He and Tyler are probably up in his room."

"I wonder if it is safe to go up there?" he said half to himself.

Without saying a word I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again and said to Pogue. "It is safe to go up. They're playing X-box."

"Summer Meredith Garwin! Did you just do what I think you did?" came it from the door way.

I did not turn to see who it was, because I knew and boy oh boy was I in trouble.

"Hi Caleb." I said in the sweetest, innocent voice and winked at Pogue who looked like he was having a fit, trying to hold his laughter.

Caleb was now standing right in front of me looking down at me.

"Don't you 'Hi Caleb' me, missy." He said with a smile on his face and I poke my tongue out to him.

Pogue could not hold it any more and burst out in laughter. "Summer, Summer, Summer." He laughed shaking his head and gave Caleb a pat on his back.

"Lets go see what those two upstairs are doing." He told Caleb.

Caleb was still looking down at me and leaned down slowly and suddenly I was very nervous.

I could feel his breath on my cheek before he whispered in my ear, "Remember what I told you about poking your tongue out to me." With that he bit down on my earlobe, got up and with a "your coming' to Pogue left the room, leaving me in a state of shock.

I could not move, my body was numb with ecstasy, I mean when he bit me I gasped and grabbed hold of the arms of the chair to prevent myself not to through myself at him and making a complete fool out of myself.

What was going on with Caleb, he was acting very strange lately. He was acting like my brother. Why was he acting like that, did it mean that he… no I can't get my hopes up.

"Earth to Summer." Kate said shaking my shoulder. I blinked a few times before looking at an amused filled face.

"What was that about?" she asked me.

"Don't have a clue." I said, well actually I did, I never took Caleb serious when he told me the first time that he was going to punish me for poking out my tongue to him.

I got up and we walked towards my work room.

"He likes you, you know." She told me as we walked.

I gave her a _oh please_ look and she just shook her head.

"I swear Summer, the two of you are so hard headed. I've seen the way he looks at you and the tension between the two of you is so intense."

"Kate," I said as we entered the room, "he thinks of me as a sister." All of them knew how I felt about Caleb, it's not like you can hide something from them, they are like bloodhounds sniffing these things out.

"We'll see. Now where is my dress." She asked and looked around at all the materials and sewing machines.

I walked over to a manikin that was covered with a black cloth and turned to Kate before pulling the cloth off.

The look on her face was priceless. There she stood with her hands clapped together, mouth open and tears in her eyes.

"Is, is that for me?" she asked never taking her eyes of the dress tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Yes. I think the colour will suite you skin tone very good. Why don't you try it on so that I can see if it needs some alterations?" I told her and took the dress of the manikin and handed it to her.

Because we were girls and its not like I haven't seen Kate in her undies before, so it did not surprise me when she stripped right in front of me and put the dress on.

And if I must say so myself it was stunning, not only did the colour compliment her skin tone, but the cut was perfect. It was a short green silk dress that ended mid thigh, with a square cut instead of a v-neck. Around the neck I placed black lace that I embroided with black crystal beads. (**A/N** see the link on my profile for the dress)

"Oh Summer. You really out did yourself this time." She still had tears in her eyes and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you." I was peppered with kisses on my cheek and laughed.

"It is my pleasure, now just make sure that Pogue don't rip that dress into pieces when he sees you in it."

Kate giggled as she took the dress off and handed it to me. Looking round the room she turned to me and asked, "So where is your dress?"

I pointed to another manikin by the window that was also covered.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope, you will just have to wait and see."

Kate pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

I just laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "That is not going to work this time?" I told her.

"Will Caleb want to rip that dress off you when he sees you in it?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Kate!"

"What?"

We both started to laugh and stopped when we heard a knock on the door. Kate walked over to the door and opened it. This was the only room that the boys never just barged in, they all knew what happens when they do.

"Oh hi Ty." I said as Tyler entered the room.

He looked around the room before walking over to me.

"Hey." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"They guys are wondering what the two of you are up to?"

I gave Kate a wink and wrapped my arm around Tyler's waist, taking a deep breath and looked into his blue eyes.

"You see Ty, the thing is, we were just going to see how the underwear fit that I bought but I need someone's opinion and well Kate always says that things look good." Biting my lower lip and looked up at him with my puppy eyes. I swear maybe I should give up designing and start acting.

"So what do you say, will you stay and tell me how it looks on me, it's not like it wi-" a hand was clamped over my mouth and a very bright red Tyler looked down at me.

"I will just tell the guys that you are busy with girls stuff." He said with his hand still over my mouth.

Kate looked at us and started to laughed she found the whole situation really funny.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my mouth. "I was just kidding, Ty. We were just on our way to find you guys." I told him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and wrapped my arms around his waist.

For a second he pulled me closer for a hug and then let me go. Tyler was still very shy being around me even though we had our own magic moments. But that was in the past and I know he will warm up sooner or later.

"Kate why don't you go and find you hunk, I'm feeling a bit down, I think that I'm going to lie down for a while.'

"Are you okay, Sum?" Tyler asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Ty. Just feeling a bit tired."

I walked out with Kate and Tyler and closed the door behind us and went to my room. I was feeling a bit tired and went to lie down on my bed. Picking up one of the remotes on the bedside table I turned on the radio and soft music started to fill the room.

The music was soothing and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

Kate and Tyler entered Reid's room where he, Caleb and Pogue was.

"Baby." Kate said and run up to Pogue before he pulled her down on his lap and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Where is Summer?" Reid asked.

"Oh she was feeling a bit tired and went to lie down." Tyler said and whet to sit down next to Reid and placed his hand on his boyfriend's knee. Reid looked at Tyler and leaned forward to place a swift kiss on his lips.

Caleb stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Pogue asked him still half out of breath from kissing Kate.

"I, um, I just have to go and fetch something in my car." He told them and disappeared out of the door.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Yeh right, get something in his car. I bet you twenty bucks that he is going to check on Summer." Reid said and leaned back against the headboard of his bed taking Tyler with him.

* * *

Caleb opened Summer's bedroom door softly and walked in before closing the door behind him. Soft music was playing in the background and he looked over to the bed and to the sleeping girl sprawled out on it.

He was just going to make sure that she does not have a fever again, he told himself as he walked over to the bed and placed his hand on her forehead.

Sighing with relief he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, before leaving just as quietly as he entered.

One thing he was sure of was his feelings for that girl in the room and he is going to make sure that she knows how he feels before Christmas day, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Time flew and before I knew it, it was the night of my parents Christmas dinner. I was in my room getting ready when I heard a knock on the door, the door opened and my mother walked in.

I was confused, because she was not wearing one of her designer gowns, but instead she was wearing one of her designer jeans and knitted tops. She is probably going to go and get dress as soon as she finished her with me.

"Hi mom." I told her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She gave me a hug and held me back a bid to look at me.

"This dress is really beautiful, as always you did a great job." Mom told me and I felt so good inside seeing the pride in her eyes.

My dress was made out of red velvet and was just as short as Kate's dress. My one shoulder was bare and the other was only held together with a golden broach and with it I wore black boots to complete the outfit. (**A/N** see link on my profile for Summer's dress)

I straightened my long hair and pulled it away from my face with diamond incrusted hair clips that I got from my brother earlier that morning as a pre Christmas gift.

There was another knock on my door and dad looked around the door.

"Come in daddy." I told him and he entered my room and looked at me and I knew that he was proud of me as well. He was dressed the same way as mom.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Princess. Just like your mother." He told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

He pulled a black box out of his jacket's pocket and handed it to me.

"It's just a little present from your mother and me."

Slowly I opened the box and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful diamond bracelet that I've ever seen. Daddy took the bracelet out of the box and placed it on my left wrist before pulling me in his arms and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you mom. Thank you daddy." I told them with tears in my eyes.

"It is our pleasure, baby." Mom said as she also gave me a hug.

Dad wrapped his arm around mom and walked towards my door. Mom turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, Summer. I forgot to tell you that we will not be joining you tonight for dinner, we got an earlier flight and are actually just leaving now."

"But mom, you ar.." I started but was interrupted by my mother.

"Now, now, Summer. I know that we have a tradition, but traditions are meant to be changed and broken and I have a feeling that tonight is the beginning of new traditions. So I want you to behave yourself."

With that they left my room and me standing there stunned. What the hell did she mean by me behaving myself. I'm always at my best behaviour.

I did not know how long I stood there but there was another knock on my door and I walked to the door and opened it.

A very, and I mean very handsome Tyler in a black suite was standing in the door, with his usual shy smile on his face.

He looked at me and I could see his eyes moving from my face down over my body and up again.

"Wow, Summer. You look very beautiful tonight."

Suddenly I felt myself blush and dropped my head. Tyler lifted my head with his hand and placed a kiss on my lips.

I know, I know you are yelling and saying what the hell Summer, he is your brother's boyfriend, but the kiss was more brotherly than that of a lover's kiss.

"Thanks Ty." I told him and gave him a hug.

"Come Reid told me to come and get you, he is ready to party." Tyler told me and held out his arm for me which I gladly took and we walked towards the stairs to go down to the others.

I could hear the others in the entertainment room and took a deep breath. Tyler must have heard it because he gave my hand a squeeze and told me to relax that I look sexy and then we entered the room.

I guess I was not ready for the silence that followed the moment we entered the room.

Kate was standing next to Pogue, Reid was lounging on the sofa and Caleb stood in front of the fireplace. All of them were staring at me and I felt very self conscious.

Kate was the first to move and walked over to me and took both my hands in her.

"You look absolutely breathtaking. I love your dress."

"She's right Sum," Pogue stated as well and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "you look breathtaking."

"Yeh, sis. Striking as always." Reid said and got up from the sofa before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I could not take my eyes of Caleb, he has yet to say a word and just stood there looking at me. There was something in is eyes that made me hot under my collar. It was something I read that I could not really place, but something that gave me hope.

Pogue, my brother and Caleb were wearing black suites like Tyler and never in my life have I seen four more sexy boys before.

Caleb pushed himself from the fireplace and walked over to me and Reid. My brother dropped his arm around me and walked away before Caleb reached us.

"Summer." Was the only thing he said before leaning forward and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

_Are you trying to kill me?_ I heard the question in my head from Caleb as he walked away and stood next to Pogue.

I gave him a smile and went to sit next to Kate who was now sitting on the love seat near the pool table where Tyler and Reid was already busy with a game.

_What did I do now, Caleb?_ I asked him innocently.

I could see that Caleb just rolled his eyes and keep looking at me. I could not stand the heat that came from his eyes and stood up and went to stand next to the table and looked at the game currently going on there.

* * *

Since mom was not there I took it upon myself to be the perfect hostess. So I suggested that we all go through to the dinning room and have dinner.

At the table Reid took place on the head of the table while Tyler took place on the other side of the table. Leaving Kate to sit next to Pogue and Caleb next to me, who was sitting on my brother's right side.

Dinner was going smoothly and as always mom out did herself with the food. We were enjoying ourselves, joking around and laughing. That's when I felt it almost jump out of my skin when I felt it.

Caleb rested his hand on my knee, rubbing it suggestively.

_Caleb, what the fuck are you doing?_ I asked him, but he just smiled and continued to talk to the others at the table.

Then I felt that sinful hand moving up on the inside of my thighs, moving closer and closer to where I want him to touch me. I had to bit the inside of my mouth not to moan out loud.

_Caleb, if you don't stop it right now, I'm going to throw you down on this table and have my wicket way with you right in front of everyone._ I told him waiting for his reaction, that was surely to make him stop, but his next words shocked me.

_Promise_

That did it I mean really, I was only human and could only hold on that long.

"Fuck it." I said out loud pushing my chair back and go up. Without saying another word I grabbed hold of Caleb's tie and literally dragged him out of the room, up the stairs and in my room. I could hear my brother laughing and Pogue saying something like "it's about time".

Closing my bedroom door I pushed Caleb hard against the door and attacked his lips. He flipped us around and I was the one who was now pinned against the door as his kissed my like I've never been kissed before.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip before biting down begging for entrance which I gladly gave and he slipped his tongue in my mouth and played it over with mine. I moaned in his mouth and I could feel him smile in the kiss, before he pulled me closer to his hard body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body flushed against his not wanting a gap between us.

The need for air was strong but I did not want to leave his lips, but he left mine first and started to kiss me down my jaw, down my neck and I pushed my head back to give him better access and he kissed his way over to my ear before biting down my earlobe.

Electric shock went through my body and I hand to grab hold of his shoulder when my legs wanted to give in under me.

"You've been driving me crazy, Summer." He whispered in my ear, before moving his lips over to the other side of my neck and bit down my other earlobe as well. "How long are you going to make me suffer? Do you want me to beg, Summer?" He asked and kissed my bare shoulder.

"Caleb, I." I panted but could not say any words further, because his lips was on mine again and the kiss grew more passionate. Moving my hands over his shoulders I pushed his jacket of him and let if fall to the ground. Never taking my mouth from his, I removed his tie as well and dropped it where his jacket was.

I started to move my lips over his cheek towards his earlobe and bit down just like he did. Caleb groaned and grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me closer this his now very hard body.

"No Caleb," I whispered in his ear and I felt him shudder, "I'm the one who you've been driving crazy."

I pulled way from him slightly and looked up on his passion filled eyes. Never taking my eyes of him I started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it of his shoulders and dropped it with his tie and jacked.

Pulling my eyes away from his I looked down at his rock hard body as my hands moved over his shoulders, down to his hard abs and I could feel him shudder under my touch and I felt good knowing I could make him feel that way.

"Summer" he said in a hoarse voice and I looked up. That very moment he crushed his lips down at mine and pushed his tongue in my mouth. Wanting to taste him as well I let the tip of my tongue meet his and I was lost.

Caleb flipped me around and I was now pulled flushed to him with my back to his hard front. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and then started to kiss my bare shoulder and neck, nibbling softy at the tender flesh there, while his one hand moved down my side and pulled me even closer to him. I could feel his erection poking me at my back.

He moved his mouth back and kissed my just behind my ear. I swear I could have died right there, I can't even begin to describe the feeling so powerful it was.

"Summer," he whispered in my ear half out of breath, "I want you so bad. I wanted you for a very long time now."

I turned in his arms and looked up in those brown eyes. Reaching up I lightly ran my hand over his cheek, I could feel the stubble there.

"And I want you Caleb. Always have." I told him.

"Are you sure, Sum?" he asked me, always the gentleman.

I only nod, took a step back and reached up to where the clasp on my right shoulder was holding my dress together and undid it, letting the dress fall to the ground.

I could hear Caleb shrug in his breath and could feel his eyes move over my body. Because of the nature of my dress I was only wearing a pair of black silk boy shorts, leaving my breast bare.

Caleb took a step forward and pulled me close to him again before taking my lips in another earth shattering kiss.

His skin was so warm against my own and I moaned in his mouth while gently grazing my nails down his back.

Caleb walked me backwards to the bed and when my the back of my knees bumped against the bed he gently lay me down before positioning himself on top of me between my legs, never taking his mouth of mine.

Gasping for air he left my lips and trailed his mouth down my neck while his hands moved up to cup my breast while his thumb gently moved over my hard nipples.

I moaned and arched my back to get closer to his hands and wrapped my boot covered leg around his waist pushing our pelvis together. Caleb hissed and bit down in my neck.

"The boots stay on." He said before dipping his head and replaced his hands with his mouth on my breast.

I chuckled and grabbed hold of his head, pushing my fingers in his hair as he lightly run his tongue over the tip of my nipple before biting it gently and then closing his mouth over it completely.

I wanted Caleb so bad and he still had his trousers and shoes on, "don't be mad at me okay." I told him and I used my power to remove the rest of our cloths, making sure that my boots stayed on as he asked.

Caleb only chuckled as he moved to my other breast, while his hand moved down between our bodies and he touched me. Yes I'm sure I just died because that feeling of him kissing me and his fingers moving over and in me was just heavenly.

I gasped and pulled his head up before kissing him with every ounce of passion in me.

"Please Caleb, please I want to feel you inside of me." I begged him.

Caleb positioned himself at my entrance, linking our fingers together, he bend his head and took my lips in the tenderest passionate kiss while slowly pushing himself in me.

When he was completely in he slowly pulled out and then trusted a bit harder back leaving us both gasping at the pleasure.

Then he started to move first slowly, I swear he was trying to kill. Then he started to move a bit faster and dropped his head in my hair and groaned, "Oh Summer, you feel so good."

I wrapped both my legs around him pushing him deeper in me, using leverage I pushed against his shoulder and rolled us over so that I was now straddling him.

Then I started to move on Caleb, my breath hitching, digging my nails in his hard abs as I moved.

Caleb looked me right in the eyes and moved his hands up my side before cupping both my breasts in his big hands.

I was so close I could feel it in the pit of my stomach I knew that Caleb must have been close to because he dropped his hands to my hips and guided me moving me faster and harder down on him.

"Oh, Caleb, I'm, I'm" I panted as the most powerful climax took me and I clenched my muscles around Caleb he groaned and pushed once more before his own climax took him.

Unable to move I fell forward on his sweat soaked chest gasping for air. Caleb only had his arms loosely around me. I could hear his heart racing in my ear.

We both laid like that for a while till we had our breathing under control, then Caleb lightly moved his fingers up and down my back leaving goose bumps every where he touch.

"Caleb?" I asked him.

"Hmm" he replied while still moving his fingers up and down my spine.

Lifting my head up slowly I looked in his half closed eyes and asked with a smile on my face, "Do you think we can remove my boots now, they are really starting to kill me."

Caleb started to laugh shaking his head in disbelief, what did you really thing I was going to declare my love to him right there. (Okay you've go me I am but my boots was really killing my feet).

His eyes turned black and I could feel the power surrounding us then my feet was bare and my boots on the floor.

Caleb flipped us around so that he was now laying half over me, supporting his weight on his one arm while he pushed my hair back with the other.

"Summer, there is something I want tell you, so no interruptions okay." He told me in his take no nonsense voice, so I only nod.

He smiled and before he started too talked leaned down and gave me a swift kiss on the lips.

"Summer Meredith Garwin, I love you. I always have and I don't mean in the way that a brother loves his sister, because that will be illegal with what we just did. I want you to know this, Summer. Making love to you now was not just a one time thing, I want you in my life."

Tears of joy ran down my face as I looked up in his eyes and I read the love in them. Reaching up a stroke his cheek and told him those three words I've always wanted to say.

"I love you, Caleb. Always have and I want to be part of your life just as I want you to be part of mine."

He gave me one of his smirks before dropping his head again and then he gave me the tenderest kiss I've ever had in my life. I could feel the love in the kiss.

Lifting his head he lied down next to me and gathered me in his arms so that I was now resting my head on his chest, with one hand he gently covered us with the sheet on my bed before pulling me closer.

I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave that place again.

"I've been meaning to ask you Sum," he told me playing with a piece of my hair, "what do you want for Christmas?"

Lifting my head up, I looked at his handsome face with a smile on my own, before giving him a kiss.

Laying my head down again I told him, "All I want for Christmas, is you Caleb."

"You have me, babe, you have me." He told me and then we both fell into a bliss full sleep.

The end.


End file.
